<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>calm your mind and quell your fears by Ro29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045047">calm your mind and quell your fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29'>Ro29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>on learning to fly [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Force-Sensitives have Wings, Fork Theory, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan needs to take a break, Queerplatonic Relationships, Wingfic, preening, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan sighs, rests his head in his hands, palms pressed against his eyes as if that will ward off the headache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>on learning to fly [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>calm your mind and quell your fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/gifts">aroacejoot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to Tinker for helping me figure some of the stuff out for this one!! gosh ijust lkdsjflksjdf i love them</p><p>Edit: !!! Guys Tinker made some wonderful art which helped inspire this piece!! It's so good!!  <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/775597610207674369/787536133281546270/wingfic_cody_and_obi-wans_morning_routine.png">Cody and Obi-Wan</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan sighs, rests his head in his hands, palms pressed against his eyes as if that will ward off the headache.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t be too much of a problem normally.</p><p> </p><p>Normally he can just work through the headache and finish the paperwork and then go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>But the day has been long and Obi-Wan hasn’t had any time to preen his wings for the past few days — not when that would’ve meant disturbing Cody, who is already doing so much work and so busy, and Anakin can’t help because they aren’t currently deployed with Anakin’s 501st — and it’s left him feeling off-center and not quite right. Feathers askew and <em>itching</em> in a way that Obi-Wan knows to be at least partially psychological.</p><p> </p><p>But feeling out of sorts and wrong <em>already</em>, before the long hours of paperwork, had just made the headache that has been building since he woke up all the more noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>Dealing with any of these things alone would be fine, but it’s <em>all</em> of them together and Obi-Wan feels overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>There is a quiet shuffle off to the side, and then a soft, “General?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan breathes, lifts his head and gives Cody a smile, “Oh I’m fine Cody dear, don’t worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody raises an eyebrow, sets the datapad in his hand down, “General, in my experience, the only times you ever say, ‘I’m fine, don’t worry about me’ are when you <em>aren’t</em> fine and I should <em>absolutely</em> worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan huffs, murmurs with as much indignation as he can muster when it feels like his head is being hit on the side repeatedly and his wings make themselves known by the feeling of <em>wrongness</em> that settles over him, “Really now dear, no need to exaggerate, I’ve said it plenty of times and it’s all been true from a certain point of view.”</p><p> </p><p>“Respectfully, General,” Cody says, voice stern and eyebrow raised in judgement, “I’m going to have to call Bantha fodder on that.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sighs and winces and Cody frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Cody asks, “ is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan winces and—</p><p> </p><p>Cody has preened his wings before, knows how to, the only reason why Obi-Wan hadn’t asked it of him was that he hadn’t wanted to take Cody away from his other duties, hadn’t wanted to burden him with it.</p><p> </p><p>But Cody is asking him and it is the thing that Obi-Wan can, at this moment, take care of the quickest. Once that is taken care of, and that sense of wrongness is no longer creeping up on him, it will be so much <em>easier</em> to have to deal with all the other things.</p><p> </p><p>He rubs at his face and bites his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually Cody,” he finally says, with a smile that is a little wry, “I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me preen my wings. I haven’t had the chance to lately, nor anyone to help me, and I find myself suffering for it now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody blinks and frowns, nodding as his eyes flick over Obi-Wan’s face, assessing, “It causes you pain?” he asks and Obi-Wan shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, no, I should’ve been clear about that before, it’s just,” he hesitates, grimaces, “<em>uncomfortable</em> after too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody nods, tension leaking out of his body. “You hadn’t mentioned it causing pain before,” he agrees, “but even you have to admit you don’t often admit to things that cause you pain, General.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles, “Thank you for your care Cody, but your worry was unnecessary, I am <em>perfectly</em> capable of admitting to pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody snorts and gives him a <em>look</em> that tells Obi-Wan what, precisely, Cody thinks of that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you are,” Cody says, sly and sarcastic and Obi-Wan huffs, lips twitching up despite the pounding of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your vote of confidence brings me great joy,” he retorts dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Cody smiles as he stands, “Of course, Sir, I strive for nothing less.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan huffs and stands, rubs at his face, turns his chair around so it’s easier for Cody to reach all of his feathers.</p><p> </p><p>Cody takes his gauntlets off, sets them down on the table quietly, and Obi-Wan feels so very fond. Cody has always been observant.</p><p> </p><p>Cody hums a little under his breath as he runs his fingers from the base of a feather down to the tip, spreading the oil there all down the feather. He starts on the right wing, nearest to Obi-Wan’s back and Obi-Wan sighs in relief as the heavy sense of wrongness that’s been hanging over him the past few days finally starts to lift.</p><p> </p><p>Cody huffs, taps Obi-Wan’s side in admonishment, “You shouldn’t have let it get this bad, Sir. You can always ask for help, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes, nods, “Thank you, Cody,” he says, forcing his voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>Cody has spent a long time trying to get that message through to him it seems, is always there, ready to catch Obi-Wan when he falls, steady him when he stumbles. Reminds him over and over again, when it gets too much and Obi-Wan feels like he is drowning, that Obi-Wan doesn’t need to take everything on alone, does not need to suffer in silence, can <em>always</em> ask for help.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan breathes, laughs a little bit of awe there or maybe just love, “What would I do without you?” He asks Cody, only partly joking.</p><p> </p><p>Cody huffs, runs fingers along feathers and straightens them out with gentle fingers, “I imagine you’d get along just fine, Sir, but I’m glad you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan laughs, “Yes, I am as well my dear, you are quite important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody’s fingers stutter against Obi-Wan’s back for a second, before they resume the soothing motions of before, careful and gentle as he smooths the oils from the base of the feathers down.</p><p> </p><p>“You are as well, General,” Cody says, voice quiet, “Remember that, please.”</p><p> </p><p>And Obi-Wan breathes through the <em>love, care, concern,</em> that Cody is projecting, feels it settle around him like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>He breathes through it, and folds his hands together, “I will try, my dear, I will try.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I can ask, General,” Cody says, voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan feels overwhelmingly fond, and the pounding in his head has faded to a background type of pain, no longer as all-consuming as it was before, and the paperwork no longer seems like a gargantuan task. It is, he reflects, easier not to feel like you’re drowning when you take care of yourself, when you have someone to help you.</p><p> </p><p>Cody is a steady presence at his back and Obi-Wan trusts him with all that he is, relaxes and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll just relax for a little while longer, then he’ll finish the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Cody hums under his breath and Obi-Wan lets himself bask in the feeling of <em>warmth, content, care, peace</em> that fills the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to find me other places I have a <a href="https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com">writing tumblr</a> and a <a href="https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com">fandom tumblr</a> </p><p>Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>